Stars
by Virrose
Summary: Marco and Star go stargazing. Starco implied. Probably better than the summery. ONE-SHOT.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Star stared at the twinkling dots in the sky. "So pretty," she whispered. "Wow."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever seen stars before?"

Star shook her head. "No, we don't have any in our dimension. But they're pretty. Very pretty…"

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Star just lied on the ground watching the stars sparkle. Marco smiled as he saw something flash across the sky.

Star sat up abruptly. "That was a shooting star!"

"Nope," Marco answered.

"But you told me the light shot across the sky quickly then it was a shooting star."

"Normally, but tonight's different. Tonight there is a meteorite shower."

Star gasped and looked at the sky as the meteorite shower started. The streaking lights lit up the sky and Star tried to grab them.

Marco rolled his eyes. "_It's like having a four-year-old around," _he thought.

"You can't catch meteorites. They burn up in the atmosphere. That's what's making the beautiful streaks."

Star seemed distressed, but only for a moment. "I guess we'll just have to get rid of the atmosphere," Star said, joyously holding up her wand.

"No!" exclaimed Marco lunging at the wand. "If you get rid of the atmosphere our bones will be crushed by the pressure of space!"

Star paused for a minute to think about what he just said. "Oh," she finally replied, clearly disappointed.

Marco's phone vibrated in his pocket and Star's face, if it was even possible, got sadder. "Time to go," Marco announced the obvious.

"Can't we stay five more minutes?"

"No. Sorry."

Slowly the two of them started back home from the hilltop outside of town. Silence was the extent of the discussion as they made their way home. Marco showed Star the short cut he had discovered. It was full of twists and turns, and if you weren't careful you would bump into a wall, but as long as Marco wasn't distracted and he would be fine.

"Marco, what's kissing?" the young princess's voice asked.

_SLAM!_ He went right into a wall.

"What?" he stammered out, his vision moving in circles.

"Kissing," said Star happily.

Marco stood there mouthing a bunch of words, but no sound came out. "Where did this question come from?" he asked finally getting his voice to work.

"Some of the kids from our grade said that we were kissing yesterday under the bleachers," Star replied.

Once again Marco couldn't find the any sound. His lips were working fine, but he couldn't get any words out. "Don't they have kissing where you come from?" he asked again, trying very hard to avoid explaining what it was.

"No," she replied.

Marco started walking which helped his brain to start thinking again. "_Hmmm. If she asks simple questions," _he thought, "_I'll give simple answers."_

"When you kiss someone," he started confidently, "you express liking for someone."

"Go on," the girl urged.

"_Or not," _he thought. Marco didn't want to go on, it was already making him feel awkward, but he continued the best he could. "You kiss someone by putting you lips on theirs," he said. "But you really only do it if you super like with them."

"Oh," Star said. She was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Marco re-assured, but he didn't know who he was doing it more to. Her, or himself. "Who said we'd kissed?"

"I don't remember," Star replied. "One of the bullies."

The rest of the walk home was even more quiet than before. If silence couldn't hear anything, that's what the two of them were listening to. Even the city itself seemed to try to quiet down to let the awkwardness between the two friends skyrocket.

Marco really didn't want it to be quiet. He wanted noise. He didn't care if it came from people banging pots and pans, the angry shouting of gangs, or police sirens. He would even be glad if an alien ship came out of the sky. It would make some noise to break the tension in the air.

But with all of his wishful thinking all that he got was the far off barking of a dog, and even that you had to strain to hear. By the time the two friends got home Marco had narrowed his best options down to robbing a bank, having Star summon something (at that point he didn't care what), stealing a car, or breaking into a nearby house. Most of the rest were highly illegal or required monkeys with jellybeans.

Star stopped at the front door and turned to Marco. "I really am sorry for earlier," she apologized.

"It's alright," Marco reassured, avoiding eye contact.

Star smiled and watched as her friend stared up at the stars. "Marco," she asked, "do you like me enough to kiss me?"

"Pretty meteorite shower," the he replied, putting up his hood

Star smiled and walked inside, leaving Marco alone with his thoughts

* * *

**This is a one-shot. If you read it on what seems to be another Fanfic, well I've decided to make it into it's own one-shot. Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R.**


End file.
